Forever
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Ginny had news that would change her and Dean's life forever. For better or for worse before marriage comes, right?


Note: Obvious AU, but yea, not DH compliant

* * *

"You...you think that I'm joking," Ginny said, her eyes blinking slowly.

"Now Ginny…" Dean raised his hands up in surrender. He mentally winced at his words; he should have kept his mouth shut.

"You think this is a bloody joke!?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"How else could you possibly have meant it, Dean!"

Dean opened his mouth and went to say something else, but the vase thrown at the wall next to his head was a clear indicator that he needed to get out of there while he still had all of his pieces intact.

He had to find somewhere to lay low until she cooled off.

* * *

"You did _what_ to my sister?!"

It was in that moment that Dean realized that he probably shouldn't have had the conversation he was having with Ginny's brother and his girlfriend. He winced at the shades of red coloring Ron's cheeks.

At the very least, Dean was happy that they were in The Three Broomsticks.

"She's barely out of school, mate! She had her whole bloody life ahead of her and you're sitting here telling me—"

"Oh, stop it, Ron," Lavender scolded. "This is a special time for Ginny and Dean! Even if she wants to rip his head off right now." She giggled slightly as she looked Dean over. "I might help her, because you should not have worn that black jumper in public."

As grateful as he was for Lavender stepping into the conversation, he did not want her fashion advice right now. "I didn't mean to say what I said," Dean said. "I was so thrown off with the announcement! She said she'd known for a month now!"

Lavender patted Ron's hand to continue what appeared to be helping him in his blubbering state. There was no way that he and Ron could play Quidditch together anytime soon; Ron would be the Keeper and still maul him with bludgers.

"Does she mean the world to you?" Lavender asked.

Dean nodded with no hesitation. "She's my entire world."

A smug grin stretched on the young woman's face. "So why would another addition to your world be a problem?"

"It's not," Dean answered, shaking his head and staring at the table. "It makes everything more...magnificent."

"Do you think she knows that right now? You better go tell her, or I'll be taking you on a shopping spree for new clothes."

Dean wasn't sure what was worse: shopping with Lavender and Ron, or his clothes being destroyed by Ginny.

Of course he would choose the latter. Clearing his throat, Dean stood up and set some galleons down on the table. "I need to go talk to Ginny," he said. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your date."

Ron finally looked as if he was going to say something, but Lavender butted in once more. "It's alright! I have some good news to share with everyone else now!"

The young lady was practically glowing with delight, and Dean was scared at the fact that Ginny might not have wanted others to know...he'd just have to cross that bridge another time. Til then, he'd make sure she didn't kill him for what was already known between them.

* * *

When Dean found her in their flat, she was sprawled on the bed with a pillow tucked under her head and her arms wrapped around her legs She looked as though she had been crying. Feeling that the roses he had gotten would probably be damaged by the time they were in her grasp, Dean set the roses on the dresser and turned his attention back to the young woman that was now looking at him.

"Go away," she said with a sniffle, hardly threatening.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gin," Dean replied. "I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"You should leave!" Ginny sat up, fists clenched tight as she hugged herself. "I am hormonal, I am terrified, and I am falling apart!" Ginny screamed. "I'm pregnant! I had plans! I had my whole career ahead of me, Dean, and it's gone now! I just...I just…"

He couldn't take her tears. It tugged at every string in Dean's heart that it was technically his fault she was feeling this way. Dean took a step towards her as she wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. "We hit a snag, that's all, Gin. Nothing's wrong with what's happened."

"I shouldn't have tried to be surreptitious with you," she continued, as if she didn't hear him. "I should have said it in the beginning instead of waiting as long as I did, and maybe your first reaction would have been different."

He raised an eyebrow at her words. "Surreptitious? Someone's been around Hermione's dictionaries a bit longer than necessary, yea?" Dean teased at his girlfriend, hoping that it would do something to brighten her mood.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him; she heard him then. "I could throw another vase if you like," she said.

It was meant to be threatening, but Dean couldn't be afraid. At least not in that moment. "I deserve it," he told her. "After saying what I said."

"You're damn right," Ginny said. "I should have thrown the first hex that came to mind. I blame the hormones."

Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her in a warm embrace.

"This baby is undeniable," Ginny said softly in his embrace. "He or she is going to be in our lives forever."

He kissed her forehead, keeping her in his arms tighter. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Dean meant what he said. He wouldn't want his life any other way; and he didn't mind the bumps. He had the woman he wanted in his life, and they were going to start a family together. Despite her not having a ring on her finger, Dean knew she was okay with that too.

Besides, she wouldn't have to be okay with the lack of bling for long. He'd given her the reason to get that dusty box out of its hiding place; it'd been there since her graduation.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

(THC) House: Hufflepuff; Year/Position: Year 7; Category: Short; Prompt: [word] undeniable

(HSWW) Assignment #9 Sex Ed Task 3 - write about a teenager or young adult falling pregnant

Disney Challenge: Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - Write about a moment where things change forever

Shannon's Showcase: Belarus - (Title) Forever, (word) magnificent, (lyric) "my reality seem to break apart with her arrival", (item) rose, (theme) love

Showtime: 25. Building the Barricade - (word) plan

Count Your Buttons: (song) "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We, (dialogue) "I didn't mean it like that"

Lyric Alley - And So Surreal

Angel's Arcade: Yoshi - (character) Ron Weasley, (trait) loyal, (pairing) Ginny/Dean

Insane House Challenge: Word - Surreptitious

Film Festival: Dialogue - "I am hormonal. I am terrified. I am falling apart.", Word - Joke

Word Count: 1,018


End file.
